


The Warmth of Winter

by Soliloquy (Helix)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Frozen 2 (2019) - Freeform, Incest, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Tribadism, frozen 2, humping, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Soliloquy
Summary: It has been 3 years since Elsa's powers became known and accepted by all. Anna delights in their newfound dynamic and close bond, enjoying now the sister she feels she had missed for over a decade. But old habits die hard, and Elsa not wishing to worry Anna still has difficulty always being upfront about her feelings and concerns.One night when a game of charades goes south, Anna is determined to get Elsa to share what is going on. Affection swirls with comfort and spontaneously, new lines are blurred. But maybe that's just a happy consequence of newly unbridled feelings?Set after the scene in Frozen II where Anna checks up on Elsa, near the beginning of the film.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	The Warmth of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I walked into Frozen 2 fully expecting to ship Elsa with the new cute girl. I walked out shipping Elsanna harder than ever before, the film is just fanservice to Elsanna shippers.
> 
> Without spoiling anything, I was therefore quite inspired and couldn't help but want to try and be the first to post a smut fic for this new, glorious Elsanna era. Best Disney Sequel since The Lion King 2. 
> 
> Wouldn't call this fic fluff exactly hopefully it satisfies those seeking something saccharine yet feelsy.

The winds of autumn blew forth from the North, signifying the imminence of winter. For those creatures who preferred sunnier skies, it oft came with a slight chill. For those more at home in these climes, it brought an invigorating crispness to the time spent outside. The changing of seasons should’ve been unremarkable as the wheel turned every year, but this year was different from the past two decades in Arendelle. The gates were open - and the Queen was hosting a feast to celebrate the harvest a promise of the _Veturnœtur_ a holiday of historical significance and most important to the Kingdom, one that marked, as its name implied the start of the Winter-nights.

Elsa was lost in thought, her eyebrows creased in worry. She could feel it in her bones an uneasiness fuelled by the anxiety of change. There was no doubt she was much happier now that she no longer had to hide who she was, and to see her sister’s joy flourish day by day as they both relished in their newfound freedom, no longer trapped by the Queen’s former isolation. But old habits died hard, even as they promised to never keep each other out again. Anna had climbed Elsa’s tower of ice, but that did not mean the ice had melted.

So it was with a certain apprehension that the queen had gone to join her people for the festivities. And it was half-heartedly and distractedly that she spent the evening playing charades with her eclectic family. And then she heard the _voice_ again. Disturbed she’d decided it was time to retreat and had immediately gone to her room, barely bidding everyone goodnight. She sought out the comfort of her mother’s shawl and wandered to the window sill, in a near trance-like state.

She might have spent the entire night like this were it not for the knock at her door pulling her out of the maelstrom of feelings gripping her thoughts. For all that she was actually allowed to _feel_ now, feelings seemed foreign, like a language she might never gain full fluency to, and that was to her, to a degree still terrifying. Reason, intellect were her comfort zone, a strange paradox to the pure instinct of magic. She’d answered the knock and Anna had let herself in.

Elsa had _tried_ to keep Anna out, not wanting to worry her. But Anna knew her too damn well. Knew the signs. Before she knew it, her sister had her on her own bed, snuggled into her embrace, stroking her brow and the bridge of her nose gently, comfortingly as they sang a lullaby together. It was in that moment that Elsa’s fears seemed to melt away, peace crystallizing for a moment and as her body relaxed against Anna’s warmth, her eyes blinked back open, looking up. Her gaze softer than satin, and her smile so gentle, Anna couldn’t help but melt as she looked down at her, tenderness sweeping over her soul.

She leaned down pressing her forehead to Elsa’s and then nuzzled her sister who produced a soft hum, betraying the serene joy she felt in that instant. Anna echo’d the sentiment as she stroked a strand of hair out of Elsa’s face, tucking it behind her ear, and ever so softly tilted her head to ghost her lips over hers, hovering for an instant before laying more closely against them without a trace of any indecision. (A spontaneity her sister should do well to adopt a little more from time to time).

Elsa’s eyes danced to a close before shooting wide open, her pulse suddenly rushing as though the ice in her body had grown electrified. The static crackling in the air before a Summer’s storm, a very different type of feeling from the usual blizzard that swept her over in moments of intensity. Her heart soared and the magic stampeded inside her veins, suddenly she felt like she could actually fly. She searched her sister’s features intently, captivated by her as she’d ever been. Anna looked as pleased with herself as was possible to wearing the wryness of a sheepish smile. Emboldened by Elsa’s mesmerized expression, she cupped the side of her face with one hand, softly brushing her thumb over the edges of her cheekbone. Elsa’s lashes fluttered a few times, surrendering as she leaned ever so slightly into the touch, reaching up with her own hand, softly resting it over the back of Anna’s before turning her head without leaving the contact in order to press her lips into the nook of her sister’s palm.

Anna couldn’t help but think with a hint of amusement how privileged she was to have a queen kissing _her_ hand with reverence. Particularly this queen. There was a certain thrill to imagining their subjects slack jawed and wide-eyed at such an act of humble devotion from their ruling monarch. And that thrill seemed to light a spark within her as she huddled closer, her free hand finding the small of Elsa’s back.

Elsa’s breath hitched ever so slightly, and she gently lowered Anna’s hand so that she may kiss her wrist, feeling her pulse thrumming against her lip, the tempo as frantic as the heart beating in her own chest. A fluttering feeling in her lower belly provided a continuous distraction, that she may not stop and think about what was happening. Ever since Elsa had opened up to Anna, moments of affection and intimacy like these had been increasingly frequent, the eagerness and enthusiasm at times skirting the limits of propriety. But this… was the first time they had blurred said lines and were quickly treading into impropriety. It was a rush and Elsa did not want to let this feeling pass her by or stifle the moment with thought and reason. For once she could simply just _be_ in the moment. As Anna shifted closer, it was Elsa’s turn to initiate a kiss this time.

Anna’s lips parted ever so slightly, finding a perfect fit to Elsa’s lower lip, gently coaxing towards her. Her mouth felt softer than anything Anna had ever felt and she closed her eyes, melting into her. Her hand wandered up and down Elsa’s back, sliding over her spine searching for the clasp that held it together, pushing off the shawl covering her shoulders. She wanted… no _needed_ to feel closer to her. She paused very briefly when she felt her sister’s shoulders tense in confusion, but gave the nape of her neck a reassuring rub which seemed to ease Elsa’s momentary impulse to retreat, even as their lips continued to move in tandem, as if exquisitely enjoying a rare delicacy.

In reality, Elsa was fighting the dam holding her back, her most inner layer of walls ready to crumble. And all it took was for Anna’s thigh to brush against hers as she shifted, and suddenly, she was animated with an insatiable hunger for more. It was her turn to find the trappings of her sister’s dress, breaking the kiss in order for her mouth to find the freckling on the redhead’s neck. This earned the shortest of mewls which Elsa clearly felt against her lips even as they were pressed against Anna’s pulse point. Again, the power within her crackled with a foreign feeling. She suckled at the soft skin, tenderness giving way to passion.

Anna’s head rolled to the side, her back arching subconsciously as she exposed her neck to Elsa, a humble offering to her queen, the dynamic shifting. She keened so quietly it was barely audible, but that seemed to stoke the fires in her lower abdomen, and her fingers dug into the fabric of Elsa’s dress, clawing blindly before recovering enough to find the edges, pushing and pulling it off. That earned her a chuckle from her older sister who pushed her more fully onto her back before straddling her. Briefly she paused to look down at her, her eyes dark with the feverish intensity of a wolf ready to feast. That too, shot another strike of lightning through the pit of Anna’s stomach and she exhaled sharply.

Animated by a new fervour, Elsa pressed her lips to the base of Anna’s throat as she shrugged off the remainder of her dress, exposing her full breasts and pebbled nipples, moving away from her just long enough to get off and past her hips and tossed to the floor. Anna’s dress encountered a similar fate, except the queen indulged in tickling the skin of her sister’s navel with her hot breath, kissing at the silk-like skin on her lower stomach and nipping at a hip bone. She trembled slightly when she looked back up, to see Anna’s freckled breast rising and falling at a quickened pace, as she gazed intently through a veil of leashes. Elsa immediately returned her mouth to Anna’s skin, trailing a path from her solar plexus to the under, then inner sides of her breasts, until she was suckling at the sensitive skin in the nook of her neck, eliciting the most delectable, quiet little whines from her younger sister.

Anna’s hands soon found themselves threading out Elsa’s braid, her near silver tresses loosening. Her hand then sought out one of Elsa’s pushily guiding it to one of the taut nipples, communicating what she wanted in no uncertain terms, short shallow pants in lieu of words. Her hips canted up and she shifted so that Elsa may feel the heat radiating from her groin, pressing it against her older’s sister’s thigh. She got what she wanted as Elsa began to roll her nipple between two fingers, and began rocking her hips against Anna’s, her thigh rubbing firmly against her pussy. Anna shuddered, and she gripped Elsa’s hair tightly as if the stimulation was becoming just a little too much (and yet she would have absolutely signified her displeasure with a sharp yank if she had dared to even contemplate stopping). She moaned,

“Elsa…”

And just then, in that moment Elsa felt as though she’d be perfectly happy if this were the only voice she ever heard again for the rest of her life. She continued to tease Anna’s breast with one hand and nipped the skin at the base of her throat wanting to feel more of Anna’s slick heat bucking against her thigh. Unable to resist the beckoning of the second freckled breast, Elsa kissed her way up to the swollen nipple, teasing it for an instant by purposefully avoiding the peak and instead lightly suckling at the area surrounding it. That earned her a frustrated whine and some light hair pulling that shot arrows down her spine. Her tongue finally lapped out at the hardened tip, raking her teeth over it before finally sucking it in to her mouth. Ravenously she squeezed it, looking up at Anna with a piercing gaze that caused the redhead to stutter, while increasing the tempo and insistence with which she humped Elsa’s thigh.

There was a very fine dampness to Anna’s skin, barely distinguishable from the heat that had taken her over. She had one hand gripping the pillow behind her while the other still clung to Elsa and she looked down with a smouldering, glassy gaze at the queen worshipping her body in a way Anna could have hardly ever dreamed of. Her back arched as she rolled her hips more intensely, and she felt her walls clench when her eyes locked with Elsa, the fierce, intense, fixating desire directed at her, an aphrodisiac unto itself. Her breathing was growing more ragged and her panting a little louder, intercut more frequently with little moans, as she felt her clit throb. Each roll or pinch of her nipple, paired with the suckling of the other sent sparks that seemed to fan the flames threatening to engulf her lower abdomen, and she relished the sensation of Elsa’s increasing wetness dripping against her.

“Elsa!” she pleaded, feeling at once empowered and vulnerable in this position, so wholly belonging to her sister, yet impetuously wanting her due.

Elsa was overtaken with fever, so intoxicated was she by Anna, inebriated by her own power over her. A power so different from that of rulership, and from that of magic, but closer to the latter than the former. It was hard not to feel like a conqueror, watching this beautiful girl unravel before her, her skin flushed with heat, her red hair dishevelled and glinting in the rays of moonlight creeping through the window. She could feel herself clench and twitch, dripping wetness over creamy thighs as Anna’s moaning became almost like a chant, now full on humping Elsa, her pussy engorged with arousal. Unable to resist any longer, Elsa’s hips finally responded to Anna’s, rolling hard into her. Elsa worried her nipple a little more firmly between her teeth and Anna’s movements grew frantic, more erratic and uncoordinated.

Anna seemed to grow increasingly quiet but for her breathing, fighting the urge to shut her eyes tightly, wanting to stay mesmerized by the sight of Elsa ravishing her. Her nails dug into Elsa’s scalp as her body seized up with the strength of a bow being strung, seeking more heat, more wetness, more pressure. “More… h-harder!” she whined in reference to the teeth on her nipple, and pinching on the other. Her voice somewhere between begging and a demand seemed to have the desired effect as Elsa moaned against her breath, her lids heavy in ecstasy. The tension building within her was too much to bear, and with a particularly hard thrust, a wave of crackling heat engulfed her in the flames of a pleasure she had never known before. She shook as though the Earth itself was giving way beneath them and she struggled for air as her walls fluttered around nothingness.

Elsa’s gaze remained locked onto Anna’s face, keeping her in an almost trance-like state. Subconsciously she eased gradually what she was doing as she watched sweat pearl at Anna’s crown and pool in the dips of her neck. It wasn’t until Anna seemed to have recovered enough to reopen her eyes fully and reach down to pull her up that Elsa finally released her breasts. Elsa smiled quietly as her sister wrapped her arms around her, pressing into her, wanting to feel all of her as fully as possible as she kissed her again, almost soothingly suckling at her lips. Elsa’s own body remained tense, now heated and soaked from sweat and wetness, yet she growled in clear pleasure as she indulged her little sister’s purring kisses.

Anna’s hips would rock from time to time, as if riding the last few waves of her climax, her arousal maintained by the feeling of Elsa’s lips against her tongue, and the very clear sensation of her body craving its own release. She just wanted to enjoy the weight of her older sister on top of her for a little longer, damp, heated skin against hers, nipples digging into her freckled breasts. She rose one of her thighs rubbing it with a mixture of sensuality and affection against Elsa’s hip, then stroking her lower calf with her foot. It did nothing to ease the tension in the other woman’s body, in spite of the appreciative hum she made.

Perhaps that is why she offered very little in the way of resistance when Anna finally broke the kiss and playfully pushed her off as she sat up, before immediately pressing her down into the bed. Elsa’s heart pounded hard, suddenly feeling a lot more vulnerable on her back, but her apprehensions eased as Anna squeezed her upper thighs, parting them gently as she kissed a trail from Elsa’s navel to her mound. Each kiss felt like a shock on her skin and the heat contrasted with her magic within, quickly dizzying and at once enhancing her senses. She gripped the sheets beneath her, afraid of what her fingertips might do as self controlled continued to ebb away from her grasp.

Elsa’s scent was intoxicating and Anna was salivating before the first taste. With her already being aroused to a state of near climax, Anna didn’t want the game to end too quickly, but did not want to let her linger too much either. She brushed her thumb along the inside crease of Elsa’s thigh which earned her a twitch, and she offered a curious lick along the slick line of folds. Her sister gasped sharply and she hummed appreciatively at the taste of her juices. She delved again this time parting the folds which yielded a twitch and a shudder, and granted another sound for taste. She glanced up from between Elsa’s legs to see her queen’s face was flush with heat and flustered with emotion, and she couldn’t help but admire that with a hint of awe and wonder.

Elsa canted her hips slight upwards when she felt Anna’s tongue again, gasping slightly Her thighs twitch and she sank her teeth into her lower lip unable to fully surrender do the need she felt just yet. “A-nna,” she quivered certain she might die of absolute frustration if _someone_ didn’t pick up speed soon. She moaned as finally she felt Anna’s mouth fully against her, upper lip brushing against her clit, strands of red hair tickling her lower stomach. Elsa’s thighs involuntarily pressed against Anna’s cheeks as sparks crackled from her already aroused erogenous zones, when her sister began to more fully and hungrily kiss, suckling experimentally at the small bundle of nerves that crowned her entrance. “F- I-“ Elsa panted uselessly her hips jerking up hard.

Anna slacked her jaw, dizzied by her new power as her tongue dipped below into the folds, increasing the speed and pressure at which she lapped up the juices, before ending with a flick like this. She was careful to try and keep up with Elsa’s movements as she jerked her hips suddenly upwards into her mouth. Wanting to regain a little more control, she grabbed onto one of Elsa’s thigh holding it down, yet still pressed to her cheek and wedged herself against the other thigh with her shoulder to avoid getting trapped. Her newfound position allowed her free hand to sneak up just bellow her chin, teasing Elsa’s entrance with two fingers, which earned her several more twitches.

Elsa’s back arched off the bed now her hips rolling up impotently into the tortuously divine ministrations of her sister. Her breathing was ragged and disjointed as she suppressed the urge to make any sound, but for the occasional whimper of Anna’s name. She felt so tense her body might cramp yet anything less might snatch away the promise of sweet release building, gathering up a storm in the pit of her stomach, calling to her loin. Her hips jerked and she gasped, audibly this time as fingers pushed inside of her, her pussy immediately beginning to cling to the intrusion wanting more. “Anna!” she cried out her name, surprised as the redhead began quickly pumping her wrist into her, finding tandem with the continued, sustained flicks of her tongue, only occasionally interrupting them to suckle Elsa’s clit. “Oh fu…ck, I-“ Elsa gasped her head rolling back with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her fists threatening to rip the fabric of her bed sheet as she lost herself in the overwhelming pleasure, feeling a surge of ice deep down as the storm within crested. All it took to send her over the edge was for Anna to moan against her in pure delight at the sight of Elsa coming undone, her queen reduced to a helpless kitten for her alone, and for her fingers to start curling, hitting the already swollen sweet spot inside her. Elsa inhaled sharply as her entire body trembled, inner walls spasming frantically, hips pushing harder, greedy for more and she couldn’t suppress this time the low, husky mewl that purred out of her throat.

Anna hummed with the expression of one obviously proud of themselves and she innocently kissed and licked away some of the mess she had created, tsk-ing teasingly for Elsa. Unashamedly she kissed her way up to the top of Elsa’s thigh she had herself humped earlier to clean after herself, and she could hear the sheepish groan and see the blush of embarrassment at that. Only once did she hear Elsa’s breathing come back to normal did she stop.

Elsa peered at Anna with a slightly groggy grin before reaching down to pull her back up at her level, lightly embracing her waist and holding her against her. She kissed the crown of red before pressing her cheek against it. Anna brushed her lips against Elsa’s throat, gently, affectionately while she returned the embrace, and lazily trailed caressing patterns along the side of Elsa’s spine.

“Anna?”

Anna responded with a sleepy hum, acknowledging her name.

“I love you.”

Anna’s entire chest swelled with emotion, with the deep warmth and tender love she felt for Elsa. She nuzzled the nook of her neck.

“I love you too… more than I could ever say.” _Please don’t ever hide from me again. Please don’t lock me out._

Elsa’s heart soared and in that moment she had all but forgotten her worries, the voice. She was soothed on a level that was near spiritual and the bliss and serenity glowed around her like a halo. She kissed Anna’s forehead again, quietly murmuring to her that she should get some clothes back on soon, or she might catch a cold from the night’s chill. Anna mumbled to stop worrying about her, even if she secretly delighted in such an overt form of affection, that of concern over her well-being.

“Let’s just stay like this a little longer first,” she eventually conceded. “I feel so safe here.”

“Me too,” Elsa admitted. “I feel so safe with you.”


End file.
